Splash
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: A sunny afternoon, Lee, Neji and TenTen by a small creek. What else could possibly ensue than madness? Requested /Lee x Tenten/ oneshot. Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**Splash**

-by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

The day was perfect – the sun was shining, birds were singing happily, the soft breeze was playing with her hair and one would think that a girl like TenTen would be spending such perfect day in strolling around Konoha, doing some serious shopping or just hanging out with her friends... 

But nooo – a girl like TenTen was currently lying on the ground amidst nowhere, breathing heavily after a (successfully completed) mission; her face, hair and clothes smeared with dirt, grass and blood. And boy, did she stink...

Glancing away from the annoyingly perfect blue sky, she looked at her fellow teammates – Neji, who was busy glaring at Lee with his hands crossed and his expression annoyed and Lee who was currently (and there her eyes widened in disbelief) bathing in a nearby creek, encouraging them to join him.

"Neji, TenTen!" He exclaimed, splashing water all around him playfully, making the Hyuuga look away with sheer disgust and annoyance and TenTen ogle at him in wonder, "come and share this blissful moment with me!" He ventured and added another splash of water to emphasize his point. Neji let out a weary sigh and decided to sit down and lean against a tree while TenTen just stared at Lee who even took his shirt off to refresh himself.

_Not a bad idea, _TenTen thought as she stood up and approached the creek, earning a disapproving look from Neji and a thrilled one from Lee.

"Yes, TenTen – join me and share this wonderful experience with me! Oh, if only Gai-sensei were here!"

TenTen deadpanned – yes, that's exactly what she needed –their loony sensei to join Lee in his dramatic exclamations of happiness and fulfillment...Oh, dear, she has started to think like them! She shook her head and leaned down a bit to observe her own expression in the crystal water. And gasped when she noticed dark splotches on her cheek and forehead, almost hiding the famous Konoha leaf on her headband. Yep, she definitely needed to wash her face.

She didn't notice the lack of enthusiastic comments from Lee and by the time she noticed it, it was already too late – the black-haired boy had already sneaked up on her, grabbed her by the shoulders and with a startled shriek, TenTen had found herself in the creek below with a splash.

Another splash and a few juicy curses later, Neji turned his head briefly to see a fuming TenTen glaring daggers at Lee, her hair and clothes wet and her fists clenched.

"Lee!" She shrieked, bewildered and embarrassed, partially because she hadn't noticed him approaching and she should have because, damn it – she was aiming to become like Tsunade-sama and Tsunade-sama wouldn't allow something like to happen, and partially because her teammate's eyes seemed to be glued to her chest that was now very much visible under her wet kimono shirt.

And before the boy could blink and Neji smirk, she jumped right at him, pushing him under the surface with all her might and soon, only bubbles remained from Lee who was trashing and kicking in fright under the water.

She let go of him after a few moments and he resurfaced, his eyes shut, panting heavily.

"Ah, I'm drowning, I'm drowning!" He screamed, flailing with his arms violently, sending water flying all around him. "Neji, have mercy! Come save me! Aaaah, help me! For the love of everything that you hold dear, HELP ME!"

"LEE!" TenTen screamed at him, now soaked to the bone and on the verge of _really_ drowning him. He stopped thrashing after she grabbed him by the hand and shook him a few times, (noticing in the process how well toned his chest muscles were and whoa, where did that come from!) making him blink at her in wonder.

"You're _standing_ in the water!"

And indeed, when he looked down, he saw that the water was up to his knees. "Oh..."

She let go of him, sneaking a final, quick glance at his chest before she huffed and got out of the creek to dry herself off. She noticed Neji's almost amused, scrutinizing look when she walked past him to find a place to change.

"What?" She snapped at him, cheeks reddening slightly because somehow, she had a hunch he noticed her looking at him...like that...

"Nothing," the Hyuuga replied coolly, the corners of his lips lifting up unnoticeably.

She just mumbled something under her breath and stormed away, cursing herself for being so foolish to let it all happen.

Still blushing slightly, she hid behind a bush and took her shirt off, sniffing at the material and herself.

Well, at least she didn't stink anymore...

* * *

**a/n:**

Uhm...my first Naruto fic. Written for _Sharingank_ who wanted a Lee/TenTen and had picked _water _as a keyword. Although I'm a NejiTen fan, it was a challenge I couldn't refuse...XD

I hope you liked this.


End file.
